Nor's Lurinemas
by LillyisNowAnAlpha
Summary: Elphaba never had a good Lurinemas Eve growing up so Nor decides to do something special for her.


Nor sat in front of the Lurinemas tree admiring the beautiful lights, ornaments and the star she help put on top while wearing her warm fuzzy Lurinemas pajamas that her Aunt Glinda made for her.

Lurinemas Eve was her favorite holiday and it was only two weeks away and she can hardly wait the whole castle was decorated from the halls to the rooms and even the attic and basement she crossed of the days on her calendar and counted down them down.

She continued to stare in awe until she heard her mother walk into the large living room "Nor." Elphaba said and Nor turned to look at her mother "It's time for bed."

The 2 year old raven-haired toddler trotted up to her mother and was lifted into her arms as Elphaba was carrying her daughter to her room Nor asked her a question "Mama?" Elphaba looked at her little 2 year old "Yes sweetie?" "What was Lurinemas like when you were a little girl?"

They finally reached Nor's bedroom and Elphaba sat on the bed with Nor on her lap. "Well sweetie, it was... different." Nor tilted her head "How different?" Elphaba sighed and moved some locks from her daughters face. "My family didn't celebrated it the way we do."

_13 years ago_

_10 year old Elphaba was sound asleep in her bed until her father walked in "Elphaba." Frex said sternly turning her bedroom light on "Get up." Elphaba sat up on her bed putting her glasses on "Yes father?" "We're going Lurinemas for your sister put something nice on and let's go." _

_Lurinemas was never fun for Elphaba her father would only get gifts for Nessa but not her and whenever her class was doing Secret Santa her classmates wouldn't get anything for all because she was green. "I'm not getting the broccoli anything!" Elphaba heard from one of the snobby girls while walking home "Why should I?! We all don't like her and I don't care if Ms. Schroder questions me about I'll just say that I forgot." _

_Elphaba just groaned and kept walking home. _

_Although she got some gifts from her sister and the servants in the governor household and her father didn't care he just wanted no part of it._

"Well that's not fun!" Nor pouted, Elphaba sighed "I know sweetie but that was the past let's focus on now okay?" "Okay." Elphaba tucked her in and kissed her forehead "Goodnight mama." Elphaba turned off the lamp and went to close the door behind her.

Nor was still awake "Poor Mama, she barely had a good Lurinemas Eve tomorrow I'm gonna give her the best one ever."

The next day Nor went to her parents room and climbed on top of her mother who was sleeping "Mama wake up, wake up, wake up." Elphaba turned tiredly "What is it Nor?" "I wanna go build a snowman with you!" "I'm too tired Nor how about you build a snowman with Papa?" Nor shook her head "I wanna build it with you!" Nor looked at her mother with puppy eyes "Please?" Elphaba sighed "Okay go put on your jacket, boots, hat, and scarf." "Yeah!" Nor cheered and dashed for her room.

Elphaba and Nor were outside putting up the last features of the snowman until Elphaba felt a snowball hit her leg and looked at her daughter "Nor was that you?" "No." Nor answered playfully. Elphaba continued to finish the snowman until another snowball Nor looked away but Elphaba didn't even bother to ask her. When Nor was about to throw a third snowball Elphaba crept up behind her daughter scooped her up and spun her around playfully while Nor was giggling.

Elphaba sat Nor to the ground "So it wasn't you?" Nor nodded Elphaba tackled her daughter to the snow and started to tickle a squealing Nor for a few minutes and then Elphaba picked Nor up and carried her to the house until she stopped at the doorstep.

Nor looked at her mother "Mama?" Elphaba pointed to the mistletoe hanging from the doorway and planted a warm kiss on her daughter's temple.

Throughout the day Elphaba and Nor baked cookies, wrapped presents, drank hot chocolate, and read Lurinemas stories.

That night Elphaba sat in front of the fireplace with Nor on her lap. A few moments later Nor asked Elphaba a question "Mama?" Elphaba turned her attention to her daughter "Hmm?" "Did you have the best Lurinemas ever?" Elphaba was confused "What do you mean Nor?" "You never had a good Lurinemas growing up so I thought I would give you a good one." Elphaba smiled and started to stroke her daughter's hair "Oh sweetheart, you didn't have to do that but I really appreciated it though." "Soooo...was that a yes?" Elphaba nodded planting a kiss in Nor's hair.

Nor dosed off on her mother's lap resting her head on her shoulder Elphaba carried her daughter to her room and tucked her in and kissed her forehead "Good night sweetie." Elphaba whispered to her 2 year old and left the room.


End file.
